mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Menace
"Mushroom Menace" is an episode unaffiliated with the first season of Mighty Magiswords. This episode was shown as a sneak peek on Cartoon Network on September 6, 2016. Synopsis Prohyas, Vambre and the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword must protect The Mysterious Hooded Woman's home from the evil Smashroom. Characters Major characters *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword *The Mysterious Hooded Woman *Smashroom (debut) Minor characters *Omnibus (debut) *Ice Posey (debut) *Old Man Oldman *Squirrel Magiswords used *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword (Prohyas; 7) *Cuppa Joe Magisword (Prohyas; 4) *Pencil Magisword (Vambre; 3) *Radiator Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Kite Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Wickersnapper Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Wad of Gum Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Oinkus Oinkus Magisword (Vambre; 7) *Accordion Magisword (Prohyas; 10) *Muscly Arm Magisword (Vambre; 4) *Mummy Magisword (Prohyas; 5) *Tomato Magisword (Vambre; 16) *Onion Magisword (Prohyas; 2) *Celery Magisword (Vambre; 5) *Foam Finger Magisword (Prohyas; 1) Songs *If You Don't Help Us, Pumpkin *Hey There, Little Warrior! Gallery * Mushroom Menace/Gallery Trivia *The opening sequence now features Grup being flinged away by a spring rather than falling flat on his head from the 5-minute shorts openings. *This episode features the guest voice of Hal Lublin as Omnibus, as well as the voice of the Smashroom and the Ice Posey. *This episode features the debut of the Kite Magisword and Foam Finger Magisword. *The Warriors for Hire nickname the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, Zed-P. This is actually an illusion to the character Kyle created when he was young called Zeddy Azzorrac, who was basically a fictionalized version of himself at a young age in situations that never happened in his life. The Warriors for Hire were originally subordinate fish out of water characters for his idea when he created them in high school, but Zed was never made prior to a rejected Tokyopop manga pitch. Some characters from Zeddy were later re-worked into Mighty Magiswords such as Witchy Simone who was originally Zed's tomboyish friend and protector, Simone Felttip. *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword is shown to have more abilities and more history to it rather than just being able to shoot acid "Seeds of the Undead" and regerate: **His abilities reflect on the kind of pumpkins he eats. Peppermint pumpkins makes his breath smell like peppermint, blue pumpkins turn his skin blue and yellow squashes turn him into a French squad seeking to duel. **Zombie Pumpkin's powers are meant to only fight plants and not fungus. *The Mysterious Hooded Woman reveals that she currently lives in a pumpkin house at the Deepest Darkest Woods, even though it was primarly damaged by the Warriors. *The episode reveals that the Warriors also have frequent tea-times, which is a common meal of England, which may hint that the Warriors may have English blood, proving why Vambre has a British accent. *The episode also reveals that the Warriors' Nana Warrior sings them a song in order to calm them down, which is "Hey There, Little Warrior!". *This is the first episode where Vambre solely sings, since her voice actress Grey Griffin, is a real-life singer. *This episode shows that Old Man Oldman can understand squirrels. *In Magimobile apps, the episode 'Mushroom Menace '''obtain in the apps Kite Magisword. References *Prohyas' sinister-esque lines towards the end of the Hey There, Little Warrior! song where he said "Sweet monkey! Chunky! Bunky!" may be a reference to the Beastie Boys' song, ''Brass Monkey. *The blue-and-purple striped shirt worn by Vambre Warrior and the evil Ice Posey may very well be a reference to the JRPG Undertale. Videos Mighty Magiswords Zombie Pumpkin VS the Smashroom Cartoon Network Mighty Magiswords Is Zombie Pumpkin Too Scared to Fight? Cartoon Network Animatic Behind the Magiswords Mushroom Menace Category:Season 1 episodes